Wishing to Find
by chibiangel24
Summary: When Kagome loses the only person she has left, her brother, Kagome is forced to ask for help where she least expected to; Inuyasha Taisho. InuKag if anything...
1. Leaving

Wishing to Find

Summary::

Kagome is a 17 year-old girl who has an abusive father. Fearing for her children's' safety, Mrs. Higurashi tells Kagome to run away with her 10 year-old brother, Souta. Having no place to run to, Kagome sets out to find a place where she and her brother can live without fearing that her dad will find them. When someone takes the only person Kagome had, Kagome sets out to find the kidnapper. However, there is no need, as the kidnapper shows himself. Making a bargain with the kidnapper, Kagome sets out to do as she is told. She needs help with her task but since it is present day Japan, no one believes the stories of mikos and demons anymore. The only help she has is her new-found friends and even there, help is hard to find. 

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Kagome because she owns herself. Will never own Inuyasha because Kagome owns him [LOL].

Chapter 1

Leaving

~*~*~

ITO

"Go Kagome! He may be coming back home right now!" a lady said, giving her only living children a gentle but firm push out the door.

"But mom-," Kagome began, holding her brother Souta's hand. "I can't leave you here with dad! He'll-"

"Just go! I'll be fine! Here, take this. This is all the money I can spare. Any more and your dad will notice," Mrs. Higurashi, forced a wad of bills into her daughter's free hand. They were mostly ones and fives. There were a few tens and twenties but a very small few.

"Please Kagome! Don't make it any harder than it already is! I love you Souta, Kagome! Don't forget your mom or where you came from!" Tears were in Mrs. Higurashi's eyes as she gave Kagome and Souta another push out the door. _This must be how a momma duck feels when her ducklings leave her_ she thought, watching Kagome lead her brother down the street.

Kagome and her brother turned around for one last look at their home. Kagome waved to her mom as she blinked back tears. All of a sudden, her brother's hand seemed to turn all clammy. He kept tugging on her hand. Turning she saw what made Souta scared and felt her blood run cold. 

It was her dad coming home. Drunk.

With one last glance at her mom, Kagome turned and ran down the street, pulling her brother along. She ignored his protests against being dragged. Turning down the block, Kagome kept running. Finally, with a block and a half between her and her dad, Kagome stopped. She sat down on the curb of the sidewalk and pulled her brother down too. 

Souta had tears running down his face. His shoulders were shaking but it seemed more because of anger that sadness. He wasn't a wimp and Kagome knew that. _But he has never stayed a day away from home. He didn't even go to sleepovers. And he always got mad when Dad tried to hit anyone in the family. _Kagome hugged her brother against her, drying his silent tears on her shirt. She felt like crying along with him but she knew she had to be strong, if not for her sake, then for her brother's.

She looked up at the sky. It was a lovely blue sky, barely a cloud in sight. But somehow, it had a sense of foreboding, a threat that hung in the air. Kagome didn't know what would happen to Souta and her, and that 

~*~*~

"Where'sss Kagme and Sssta," Mr. Higurahsi asked his scared wife, "I got sssomethin for them. They'll like it..." he said as he smiled drunkenly. It was a horrible smile, his teeth all brown from smoking, his breath of cigarettes and too much sake. It was the kind of smile that people didn't like and Mrs. Higurashi didn't like it. She knew what that smile meant. It meant that Kagome and Souta were going to get a beating and possibly be killed. 

Backing away from Mr. Higurashi, Mrs. Higurashi inched closer to the door. "The-they aren't here," she said in a meek tone.

Kagome's dad stopped grinning. "WHAT!" he roared. He was already mad that he had no money left for the bar that day and he needed to take out his anger on someone, two someones. But now, the two someones weren't there to be at the receiving end of his fury. That made him, if possible, angrier. "Where are they?" he snarled at Mrs. Higurashi. For every step that Mrs. Higurashi took, he took one too. His steps were bigger than Mrs. Higurashi's so in no time, he was only one foot away from her. 

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a kitchen knife. Smiling insanely, he fingered the keen, sharp edge of the knife. He had sharpened the edge himself, and did a pretty good work, considering that he was drunk when he did it. He looked up and stared at Mrs. Higurashi. "Now, where are the shildren? You better tell me. I will find out anywayss," he said, still fingering the knife, wishing that he could try out his handy work.

"I-I don't know," Mrs. Higurashi stammered, reaching in back of her to open the side door.

Mr. Higurashi saw this movement and hurled the knife. It flew and struck the wall right next to Mrs. Higurashi's head, quivering ominously. Mrs. Higurashi screamed and tore out of the house, not even stopping to put on her yellow sunflower flip-flops.

Mr. Higurashi growled and reached back into his jacket. This time he pulled out a gun. Aiming out the window, he pulled the trigger. 

BAM!

Birds took flight, in shock, at the sound. A neighbor looked out the window just in time to see Mrs. Higurashi collapse onto the unruly, blood-stained lawn. Looking up, he saw Mr. Higurashi's head peering out the window, trying to see if the bullet had found its mark. 

"Hey! Hey you, don't you move!" the neighbor yelled at Mr. Higurashi. It was a stupid thing to do, but being in shock, the neighbor couldn't think properly. 

Mr. Higurashi heard the neighbor scream at him and he ducked out of sight. Staying under the window, he could hear the neighbor call the police. In a split second, Mr. Higurashi made a decision. He jumped up and kept shooting until he had shot the neighbor too. He kneeled back down and laughed. _This is Fun! I should do this more often! _he thought. His wife had often told him to do something with his life and now he knew what he would do. He would be a secret murdering thief. One that killed anything in his way.....even children.

~*~*~

Kagome didn't know how much time had passed since she left her house. Souta was still crying but a lot less now. She had to tell him something before it was too late. 

"Souta, I have something to tell you. Please listen to me." Kagome said, gently.

Souta looked up at his sister, drying the last of his tears on his shirt.

Kagome put an arm around him. "Souta, we don't have much money, so we won't be able to eat much. We wont have enough for snacks. We might not always be able to take a bath. And I don't think we have enough money to rent a room. Even if we did, we would have to be on the move everyday, just in case our dad finds us. But no matter what we will be together. I'll find a job soon and earn some money but money will still be scarce. But no matter what you mustn't tell anyone anything. It you do, they will put you in an orphanage and we would be separated. Do you understand?"

Souta nodded his head, showing that he understood. "Wait, I took some more money. It was the money I earned from my paper route last summer. Dad never found it. Here," he offered the money to Kagome. Kagome looked at the money and saw that there was at least $50. 

"No Souta, I can't take that money. It's yours, you keep it," Kagome said, closing Souta's fist over it. _That money would help us but Souta earned it. He was so proud that he earned some money, I can't take it away from him._ She looked at the money clutched in Souta's hand. 

Souta saw her look. He knew what it meant and knew that he should give the money to her. But half of him didn't want to. _It' is my money that I earned myself, I could have bought some comic books with it, but we need all the money we have just to survive. Kagome is older, she knows better...._ Souta fought with his inner mind as Kagome watched. Finally, he stirred from his thoughts. 

"Here," he said, holding out the money. "You take it, I don't need it." He seemed reluctant to part with the money, looking anywhere but the money and Kagome. Kagome's hand reached towards the money but then stopped, seeing the look on Souta's face. Gently, she closed Souta's hand over his money once again.

That movement made Souta think back to all those times Kagome gave something up for him. _This time, **I** will give something up to make her happy_. "Take it, it's the least I can do," Souta said, handing the money over once more.

Kagome could tell that Souta had made up his mind. Not knowing what to do, Kagome started to bite her bottom lip. Finally, she reached out for the money. Souta resisted the urge to snatch his hand away as Kagome took his money. When Kagome sat back, Souta saw that he still had half his money. He looked up, questioningly, at Kagome.

Kagome smiled. "This way, you still have some of your money. Plus you need some in case we get separated," she said gently. Souta looked at Kagome to make sure she wasn't joking. Seeing that she wasn't, his face broke into a grin and he stuffed the money into his pockets. Kagome smiled at Souta's action and stood up, stretching. Souta stood to, standing next to Kagome, lest she should leave without him. 

Kagome walked forward, like she had a place to go to, though in reality she had no where to go. She turned to Souta and spoke in a voice only he could hear. "Pretend that you have a destination. Don't diddle-dally, people will question you. We're lucky that it's summer, people won't think we're cutting. Pretend that I'm taking you to the ice-cream shop or something," Kagome said, not wishing for trouble from nosy pedestrians.

"Yes ma'am," said Souta, throwing a smart salute in the direction of Kagome. _We must look so comical, a little boy with a too heavy bookbag, throwing a salute to a girl with another overstuffed bookbag. _Kagome thought. She laughed at herself.

"What's so funny," asked Souta, all traces of a good soldier gone. He hated being laughed at, especially when he didn't know why. Kagome laughed again and told him. By the time she was done, Souta was laughing too. Suddenly a thought accord to him and he grew serious.

"Kagome," he asked, choosing his words carefully, "where will we go?" He was afraid that the question would have an unwanted reaction from Kagome. 

Kagome knew that this question would come sooner or later. She didn't have an answer for it and said so. 

"Well, why don't we buy a map? We can point to some random place and go there," suggested Souta. Kagome smiled at the suggestion. She reached out and ruffled his hair.

"Lucky for us, we're near a grocery store. They should have a map. Let's go and check," Kagome said, spying a small store half a block away. She started to walk forward, toward the store.

Souta ran to catch up to her. "Maybe we can buy some other things we need to live in the "wilderness"," Souta said as he walked along Kagome.

Kagome looked at Souta, puzzled." What else do we need?" she asked.

Souta smiled, It was one of those rare moments when he was smarter that his sister. "Weeell, in order to live we **will** need some items. They will increase our chances of survival-"

Kagome punched Souta playfully on the shoulder, cutting him off. "Ok, we both know that you know this subject better than me. No need to rub it in. Now tell me what we need before I am forced to hurt you!"

Souta rubbed his shoulder, faking pain. Throwing his hands up in the air with mock terror he said "Don't hurt me, O wise lady. I shall tell you! We need matches, a small tin pot to cook food in..." On and on Souta rambled but Kagome wasn't listening. Her thoughts strayed to her mom. _I wonder what she's doing now. _Kagome was glad that Souta knew so much about living in the wilderness. Not only would they have a better chance of surviving, the topic also took Souta's mind off of leaving home.

Kagome sighed. She was a seventeen year old, a seventeen year old that had to take care of a ten year old brother while running away from home. _This isn't going to be easy, but whoever said life would be easy?_ Kagome sighed again and turned to her brother. He was still at his list but saying nonsense.

"-and a T.V. and ramen and a computer and.....and....." he stopped, running out of things to say.

"Um....Souta, do we really need all that?" asked Kagome.

"Of course we do!" replied Souta. "Are you questioning my intelligence?" he asked, with an injured air 

"Of course not, O wise one. I was merely making sure!" responded Kagome, playing along.

Souta laughed and pointed at the shop. "Well, here we are, hope they have everything we need!"

Kagome walked into the shop, followed closely by Souta. "Ok, we'll split up and look for things we need. Put them in a basket and meet me back at the..." Kagome looked around for a place out of the way of the customers, " magazine rack. Only take things we **really** need!" She called out to Souta's quickly retreating back. He nodded his head to show that he heard her. Sighing, Kagome went the opposite way.

While walking down the cereal aisle, Kagome saw her best friend. She was holding a box of Cocoa Puffs, her little borther's all time favorite,

"Hey, Kagome! What are you doing here?" called Yuma. 

Kagome turned around slowly, trying to find an excuse. "I..um....er.....I'm here because...I-"

"Buying cereal for your brother, huh?" Yuma asked, seeing how uncomfortable Kagome looked."My brother only wants one kind. Cocoa Puffs." Yuma shook her head, sighing.

"Yea, I'm buying cereal for my brother too!" Kagome said with a smile. She mentally cursed herself for being so stupid. _An excuse was right there! But No!!! I just wanted to invent my own weird, crazy one. Thank goodness, Yuma gave me a way out! What a good friend._ At this thought, Kagome felt tears threatening to spill out. Kagome turned away, hastily wiping at the tears that made their way down her cheeks. 

Yuma was a very observing person and saw the tears at once. "Kagome, are you okay?" she asked, placing a hand on Kagome's back.

"Yeah, I'm fine....there was something in my eye. That's all," Kagome said. She hated to lie at her friend but it was a white lie, a white lie that could stop the stem of questions the would be sure to follow if she told the truth. 

Yuma knew that Kagome was lying. Being her friend for so long, it was quite easy to tell. All one had to do was to look into Kagome's eyes. Kagome had the most beautiful eyes you would ever see in your lifetime. They changed with each emotion she felt. Her eyes right now were dull, no sign of the happy eyes she usually had. Yuma knew better than to press Kagome for more information on why she was so sad. She could probably guess it right anyways.

Kagome wished that Yuma wasn't so observant. Yuma knew about Kagome's troubles at home with her dad. She was the only one that Kagome would actually tell. They knew each other since they were in diapers. They lived next door for more than half of their lives, playing together every summer. And when they both got baby brothers, the brothers played together while the girls talked. They shared their troubles with each other, pouring out their deepest secrets so easily when it would have taken five years for a stranger to get them out. 

Yuma sighed and could see that Kagome felt uncomfortable. She didn't know how to comfort her when she didn't know what was nagging at Kagome. Luckily for her and Kagome, they were saved the trouble.

"Hey, Kagome! I found everything I could! How 'bout you?" Souta came barreling down the aisle, nearly tripping over his untied laces. 

"Er, almost!" Kagome answered back. Turning she smiled a small smile at Yuma. "Gotta go, sorry," Kagome said, "Bye."

"Yea, bye," Yuma replied as she turned back to the cereals. 

_If only she knew how true that 'bye' was_ Kagome thought as she led Souta down the aisle, away from Yuma.

~~

"So, this is the girl?" a voice asked. A image was in front of the owner of the voice, it came from a small mirror. It was the only source of light in the dark room. 

"Yes. She is the one that I am talking about. The one that can tip the scales towards us greatly." a female voice replied.

"Hm, she doesn't seem much." the first voice answered.

"Just keep watching her, you'll see that I'm right." 

"I trust you. I will watch her for a few days but as for now, you both can go. Keep track of her for me." Light came into the dark room as the door opened. The two figures that had been in the same room with the first speaker slipped out and closed the door.

"This time, I will WIN." the male voice said. He erupted into peals of evil laughter. "KU KU KU KU KU!"

~~

DONE!!!!

Reviews are greatly appreciated but so are constructive flames. I can definitely improve! 


	2. One Last Look

**Wishing to Find  
Chapter 2  
ONE LAST LOOK**

****

_Disclaimer:_ I will never ever ever own Inuyasha or Kagome or Souta or Shippo or Sango or Miroku or Rin or Naraku or Kikyou or Kaede or Sesshomaru or Kagura or Kouga or Kanna or………yeah.

_A/N_   
Heh…sorry it took so long………..my computer went haywire and my cousin deleted all my files while fixing my computer. That means………all my hard work for chapter 2 is gone. Luckily, I remembered what I wrote!

Last time…

In fear for her children's safety, Mrs. Higurashi told Kagome and Souta to run away from home. Now they have to start a new life, while always on the watch out of their murderous dad.

**CHAPTER 2**

Kagome paid for the items that she and Souta needed. It came to $20 which made a slight dent in the amount she had left. It still left her with enough though… as long as she found a job. That was the hard part.

Kagome sighed and walked out of the supermarket, pushing Souta in front of her. Maybe I can get a job as a babysitter or as a cashier. But still, that won't be enough. Maybe a waitress? Are there requirements to be a-

"Hey, sister? How are we gonna carry this?" Souta asked, snapping Kagome back into reality.

"Oh, we'll put what we can fit into our bookbag and carry the rest I guess." Kagome put down her bags and placed her backpack aside them. Souta followed the suit. "Here, put these in your bag,: Kagome said, handing Souta the cereals she bought.

"Ok!," Souta took them, glad that he could help in some way. He began shoving them into his bag, not knowing that such harsh treatment would result in crumbled cereal.

Kagome was putting the ramen away when she heard the cereal crumbling. Turning, she found Souta forcing in a box of cereal that didn't fit.

"Souta! What are you doing?" Kagome cried.

"I'm trying to get this box in, but it just won't fix." Getting frustrated, he threw his bag onto the floor but being the kind that don't like to give up, he picked up the bag and tried to get the box to fit again.

"No no no. Don't do that! You'll rip the box," Kagome rushed forward and wrenched the box out of Souta's hand. Looking into Souta's bag, she saw that all the boxes were jumbled up. Kagome sighed.

"Souta, how many times have I told you? You don't just throw stuff inside. You place them-" Kagome turned around to how to properly put the boxes in the bag but what she saw made her stop.

A woman had her arm around Souta's neck. She didn't look very friendly even with the smile she had on her face. She had ruby eyes that seemed to make her pale face even paler. Her black hair was done up and she had two feathers stuck in it. In her other hand she held a fan. It seemed fairly normal to Kagome.

"Who are you? What are you doing to my brother?" Kagome asked the lady.

The lady smiled a cold smile. "I am Kagura, not that my name would mean anything to you. At least, not now. As for what I am doing with your brother, I cannot tell you. I suppose you will find out soon though. Now, say goodbye!" With that explanation that explained nothing to Kagome whatsoever, Kagura pulled out a feather from her hair. It transformed into a boat-like contraption that flew. Hauling Souta behind her, Kagura jumped in and flew off laughing.

Kagome was in shock. She had just left home and now, her brother was gone. There was no one with her. Some lady just came by and snatched up her brother.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Kagome told herself. She sat down on the curb again, head between her hands. Was forced out of my home by my own dad, barely have any money to survive on, and now my brother is gone. Can it get any worse? Scratch that, it probably can. Kagome was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize that somebody was eating the food she had bought just a half hour ago.

All of a sudden, Kagome heard a girl's voice. The girl seemed to be ranting about some person.

"That stupid, pigheaded, jerk. He's got some nerve to tell me to get him ramen when he doesn't even let us have any!" The voice got louder and louder as the girl grew closer and the insults got worse and worse. Kagome got to her feet, not wanting the approaching girl to see the mess she made.

Kagome got started too late though. The girl saw Kagome on her hands and knees, picking up her groceries and jumped to the conclusion that she had dropped the bag and they all fell out. The girl dropped to her knees and helped Kagome out. Handing everything to Kagome, the girl stood up and brushed the dirt from her knees.

"Thanks, I'm Kagome," Kagome said, extending her hand for a shake.

"I'm Sango," the girl replied, taking Kagome's hand and shaking it. It wasn't a weak shake like Kagome expected. It was the shake of someone that knew how to fight.

"So um, I heard you screaming something about ramen," Kagome said, not knowing what else to say. She could tell that she was turning red with embarrassment.

"Heh, yea. My friend's all hyped about it. It's the only food he will eat." Sango said, half laughing, half seething in anger, remembering what he had told her to do.

"Oh, well, I have boxes of ramen. You can have them if you like," Kagome offered. Setting her bag down, she pulled out some of the boxes and handed them to Sango. Sango smiled in relief but then frowned. She didn't want Kagome thinking that she was a beggar.

"I'll take them, only if you will take something in return," Sango replied. She didn't take the ramen yet, rather, she handed them back to Kagome. Kagome wouldn't take it, so it ended up as a pushing match.

However, the match was stopped short when the sky seemed to turn a deep hue of purple. The wind started to pick up, whipping the grass in every which way. Kagome's skirt was flapping in the wind. Dropping the ramen into Sango's hands, Kagome hurriedly tried to keep her skirt in place. But there was no need for that. As sudden as the wind had started, it stopped. The sky didn't change back into the blue it was before. In fact, it was the complete opposite. It seemed to grow darker with every passing second.

Sango stared at the sky in wonder. In all her 17 years of living, she never saw this happen before. Suddenly, a white light appeared in front of Kagome, catching her unguarded, making her scream. A man stepped out of the white light.

This man had a sense of evilness surrounding him. From his jet black hair to his billowing robes. Even the smile on his face was evil-like. Not knowing if Kagome could protect herself, Sango dropped the ramen boxes and inched until she was shielding Kagome from sight.

The man chuckled at Sango's movements. "You do not have to worry about your friend here. You should worry more about yourself or you might just meet the same end as your family." He chuckled again. "I have great need for Kagome here," Naraku said, with an evil gleam in his eye.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Sango beat her to it. "How do you know how my family died?"

"Dear girl, do you not know who I am?" Seeing the confused look that Sango had, the man sighed and answered his own question. "No, I suppose not. I am Naraku-"

This name rang a bell with Sango. "You, you killed my family!" Overtaken with rage, Sango leaped at Naraku. Kagome's hand shot forward and grab hold of Sango's shirt, keeping her from crashing headlong into Naraku's barrier. Kagome was a miko and she could sense these things. Kagome wasn't the greatest one, she could use a lot of training but sensing a barrier was child's play.

Sango struggled against Kagome's hold on her shirt. Even though Kagome looked weak, she wasn't that weak. Her arm strength came from all the tennis she played and all the bowstring she pulled back.

Naraku laughed again. This girl, Kagome. She may prove to be quite useful after all. "Kagome, I would think that you would be throwing questions at me by now. I mean it isn't everyday that some random stranger knows your name and has great need for you."

Kagome opened her mouth to ask a question but Naraku laughed again. "Obedient little thing aren't you? Well, that makes it all the better. What I need from you, Kagome, is something that not many people can do." Naraku paused for a dramatic effect. It was a good a good strategy because Sango stopped struggling and calmed down to listen. She only just met Kagome, but still, she didn't want to see anyone die in front of her, especially when she could save Kagome.

"I need you to find me the Shikon Jewel," Naraku said. At his words, both Kagome's and Sango's eyebrows went up. The Shikon No Tama was a legend that all children knew about. The jewel can grant any wish but it had been shattered 50 years ago by a woman who thought the Jewel was bring the Earth into a stage of chaos. Every man and demon were in search for it, breaking the harmony in which the two populations have been living with for hundreds of years.

Men and demon alike have been in search of these shards but the legend says "Only a true and pure miko, one with no intent on using it for their own self, will be able to find the Jewel and piece it back together. A hanyou shall protect the miko, their love undying. By the miko's gentle hands and power, the jewel will be purified and become the Jewel it was before."

"You are a miko, and I am…a hanyou, as much as I am displeased to say. I will protect you by sending out my demons whenever you need help and you shall give me the jewel when it is complete," Naraku said to Kagome.

Kagome guessed at what Naraku could possibly want from the jewel and came up with a negative response. "What if I don't want to?" Kagome challenged.

"Then, I guess, your poor brother shall suf-"

"You! You are the boss of the lady that took my brother! Give him back to me!" Kagome screamed. This time, it was Sango that had to hold onto Kagome, keeping her from clawing Naraku's eyes out.

All through Kagome's shouting, Naraku just chuckled. I have her right where I need her to be. My plan will work smoothly and then, finally, I shall have the Shikon No Tama in my hands!

"Dear gir-"

"Don't you 'dear girl' me! Where is my brother?" Kagome shrieked, still struggling against Sango's strong grip.

Naraku started to loose patience. All the screaming and shrieking was hurting his ears. He grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and shook her hard, silencing her. "Listen, I will make a bargain with you. You give me the whole Shikon Jewel and I will give you back your little brother. You fail and your brother goes. Sound good to you?"

It didn't sound good to Kagome but she didn't dare say so. It would probably be the best offer, if you could call it one, she would get to ensure the safety of Souta. She sighed and promised him.

Naraku smiled. "I knew you would see it my way. Remember, I will be watching you." Turning, he left in a burst of flames. As soon as he left, the sky cleared and the familiar blue could be seen.

"I saw you cross your fingers when you promised him," Sango stated, a grin forming.

"Yea, I know it's a kids thing and I don't know if it'll do anything, but it was worth the try. I mean, I have to find the Shikon shards anyways, since he will be watching over me. The thing is, I don't even know if I am one of the mikos that can sense the shards.

"Really? You don't know?" Sango thought about it for a while and came up with a brilliant idea. "Hey Kagome. I travel with this other miko and she can sense shards so maybe she can tell you if you can sense shards. Or we can go to her sister who can tell you."

"Really? That'll be cool," Kagome said, happily. But then she remember that after that, she would have no where to go. Upon remembering, a tear started to skill out of Kagome's eye. Sango saw this and immediately asked what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing. Its just that-" Kagome replied but she couldn't get her words out. It was then when the tears really started to pour.

"Kagome? Is something wrong?" Sango asked, concerned.

Needing to tell someone her story, Kagome tried her best to swallow her sobs and explain why she was crying. It was amazing that Sango actually understood what was said through all the hiccupy sobs.

After her sobs had subsided, Kagome repacked her bags with the help of Sango and followed her. After debating with herself, Kagome decided to ask Sango.

"Hey, Sango? What happened to your family?" Sango stiffened visibly at the questions and Kagome saw this. Hastily, she added   
"I mean, you don't have to tell me, I was-" She was cut off as Sango started to tell her story.

"Well, I am a demon exterminator as was my father and his father and his father's father and his father's father's father and so on. My father was afraid that the long line of demon exterminator would come to a stop when I was born. But it didn't because I decided to become one too, and a little brother was born into the family." She paused to take a sip of water from her bottle. "One day, a man came to us and asked us to help exterminate the demons that were attacking the town. Our whole family went. My father, brother, cousins, uncles and I, we all went to fight. The demons were already there, fighting. We were winning when Naraku steps out and turns my brother against us. He killed my family, and left me to die." Tears started to trickle down Sango's face but she dashed them away before they could make their way down her face.

After a few minutes of silence, Sango spoke again. "We're almost there."

Kagome asked Sango what the other miko was like. Instead of getting a straight answer like she expected, Kagome got a very jumbled up answer. When asked to repeat what she said, Sango turned red and changed the topic.

"Hey Sango? How far are we from your camp?" Kagome asked. She was getting a bit tired of carrying her heavy yellow bookbag.

"We're close, don't worry. Just over this hill and we will be able to see the camp," Sango replied.

"Inuyasha-dear," a pale faced girl said. "I sense the Shikon Jewel coming closer."

Inuyasha looked up from the bowl of ramen he was eating. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve he asked "Where."

The girl pointed, "Over this hill. It's pretty close."

"Come on, Kikyou, let's get going."

-

eh………..i'll leave it at that for now…..not much of a cliffy  
least we heard from INUYASHA!


End file.
